Blade-Fury's Knife of Regret
by Starsinger04
Summary: Sequel to Moon & Chrome. It had been two days since the disappearance of Chromia and no-one has any clue of where she has gone, Sideswipe gets a call from the last person he would expect it to be...


_**A Blade-Fury's Knife Of Regret**_

* * *

><p>Training. Best part of my day. Although I knew I could take out Dino, I wasn't so sure about the other three circling around me like shark-bots. Moonracer and Dino clashed; I heard both weapons meet with a soft clink and then audio-splitting screech on metal, tech and magic.<p>

I was glad when Arcee said she was gonna sit this one out, that meant only me and Starcomet...

* * *

><p><em>Chromia still hadn't shown up, it had been two and a half days since she left and Moonracer had not been able to re-charge without the hot-head around, but for the rest of us it was peaceful for once without her!<em>

_Myself, Arcee, Dino and Starcomet were all worried for her, no-one knew if she was coming back or not. I hoped so, because, I couldn't mope around like this forever, and I need to know where my pranking-partner was!_

_Although, Dino was the one who regretted it all the most, he was Chromia's brother and he had let his own kin down by not doing anything and had taking the other side. I guess this is what Soundwave felt we he was forced to become a Decepticon and leave Moonracer with Rusty long ago..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sides! Are we just gonna stand here and think about how many stars there are in the galaxy, or are we gonna fight?" I smirked at that; ever since Chromia had left, Starcomet had been the one to judge everybody's personal thoughts and moves.<p>

"Oh, so now you wanna go?"

Starcomet snorted at the remark and indicated for me to charge so that he could have the upper hand, I wasn't going to be fooled this time.

As I charged towards him and leaped off the ground, I saw the bulky grey Aerial-bot swiftly move to the right to avoid my blades, I swung my form to the left and drew out my blades as I landed and spun my wheeled-feet to the right and thrust one blade dangerously near his pede.

"Ha! That all you got?"

I smiled, it was just like old times with the others, finally this mech was losing it up! "Nope, check this one!"

I thrust my blades into the ground and sprang up and over Starcomet as he and I both spun around and locked each other with our weapons. I heard Starcomet sigh irritated, I knew this was gonna hurt for him, so I relieved the pressure just a little bit.

"Cat or mouse?"

"Cat."

"Okay then."

Starcomet made this move and knew all too well of it but it was unfortunate that he had got stuck. I swiftly hooked a pede behind his and forced him to the ground and thrust one of my blades near his helm like they did in the movies after a huge fight!

"Can you get off me now? Next time it'll be Cee and she's gonna give you the mouse!"

"Ha! That lil' femme? She wouldn't hurt me…"

Then Starcomet gave me that look that read; 'I wouldn't bet on it.'

I knew he was right and that I had spoken too soon when pain seared up in my right leg, sighing out in agony, I quickly got off the mech and spun around to see the neon optics and massive grin of Arcee. The blue femme had her wind-shaper out and it was pointed on my leg but it was lucky that she had it on stun.

"Uh, what was that again Sideswipe?"

"...Come and get me!"

If Arcee thought we were doing melee, she could forget it! I ran around the training arena laughing my helm off as Arcee barely moved with a devil-confused look, Moonracer quickly pushed her and Dino out of the way as I went slap straight into the railing. I flipped over it and landed on my face, if Chromia were here, I wouldn't be humiliated I'd be terrified!

"Ha! Who's got who now?"

Arcee quickly zoomed over to me and gently tapped me on the shoulder. "Maybe next time huh?"

"Yeah…" I began rubbing my helm, it was really bad, I hope I didn't have a concussion so that Dino and Moonracer didn't have to drag my back to the medics. As three shadows covered the bright light above my face, I weakly lifted my servo that was clenched into a fist and said: "Respect the rules!"

That was my battle cry, and hearing that they all sighed in relief and went back to training.

"Hey, is it okay if I just rest here for a bit?"

Moonracer shrugged it off and Starcomet grinned while the eldest of us, Dino, shook his helm and sighed. I knew they worried about me behind my back and I wasn't fazed by it, after all, it was the same with Chromia...

* * *

><p><span>Chromia<span>

_The name echoed through my helm till I thought I was gonna have a massive headache!_

_Chromia and I were pranking buddies; it meant that we pranked bots together! After my brother Sunstreaker left, Chromia decided that riding solo wasn't her style either and we teamed up together as 'pranking partners!'_

_I missed her when she left but I didn't do anything to stop her from leaving, it was Sunny all over again. Dino, he looked older than ever when we went back to base without her, I knew he felt guilty for not picking his sister's side but he didn't want to start conflict between Starcomet and Moonracer._

_Star' was surprised to hear that Chromia ditched; seeing that she would come back with Moonracer after a fight and either gloat for days or not speak at all for a month, if she could..._

* * *

><p>I got back up and went over to the window to look outside as I heard the training session start up again. My comm. link started and I was surprised to hear the voice of an old friend.<p>

"Chromia?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you liked it, and please tell me if I should go on or never speak of it again...<em>**

**_R&R to let me know!_**


End file.
